U sjeni Loriena
by Emma-K8
Summary: Vilenjakinja Thiniel, za vrijeme boravka u Lorienu, prisjeća se svog života u Međuzemlju i vremena koje možda baš i nije najbolje iskoristila. kako originalno, Elrond ima još jednu kćer, hahahahah,op.a.


Ovo je moj prvi fan fiction nakon dugog vremena lurkanja ovim prostorima tako da ne treba od njega mnogo očekivati. Pogotovo zato jer sam ga prvo napisala na engleskom, a tek tada odlučila prevesti. Napisala sam ga prije 2 godine, dok sam još bila totalno opsjednuta Gospodarem prstenova. Ne preporučam ga kao dubokoumno štivo, nego samo kao razbibrigu.

I da ne zaboravim napomenu kako nijedan od originalnih likova koje je stvorio J.R.R. Tolkien nisu moji i da sam se njima samo poslužila bez namjere da oskvrnem njegovo remek-djelo.

U sjeni Loriena

Poglavlje 1

Iako su se krošnje visokog mallorna u Lorienu činile praznima, ipak bi možda samo najoštrije oko uočilo spodobu koja je sjedila među njima, nepomično poput kipa, već satima. Iz bližeg, isto to oko moglo je zamijetiti da se radi o Vilenjakinji duge tamne kose svezane u pletenicu I ogrnute sivim plačtem koji joj je pomogao da, što je moguće duže ostane tako skrivenom.

Razmišljala je o svojoj prošlosti koju je više od svega željela promijeniti, ali to nije bilo moguće. Osjećala se samom i napuštenom i kao da je nitko na ovome svijetu ne voli.

Ali nije bila u pravu, razmišljajući na takav način. Toliko ljudi ju je voljelo, njezina sestra Arwen, braća Elladan i Elrohir, najbolji prijatelj Aragorn, djed i baka, te svi ostali prijatelji, bili oni Vilenjaci ili Ljudi. I naravno, njezin otac Elrond ju je volio i često mislio na nju, pogotovo sada, kada je već godinama nije vidio.

A i ona je voljela njega. On je bio jedini roditelj kojeg je još imala, nakon što je njezina majka poslije ranjavanja otplovila na Zapad. Danas se Thiniel više nije ni sjećala kako je njezina majka Celebrian izgledala- Jedino što joj je ostalo urezano u pamćenju bile su majčine oči i njezin blagi pogled pun ljubavi koji bi joj često znala uputiti.

«Thiniel!» prekinulo ju je iz razmišljanja, kada je čula da ju netko doziva. Netko ju je tražio. Na trenutak je pogledala prema dolje, ali je ipak na kraju odlučila ignorirati osobu koja ju doziva te se vratiti svojim mislima.

Dani poput ovoga, jesenji dani činili su je posebno sjetnom i sva ona sjećanja navirala bi poput bujice, nezaustavljiva. Najviše bi ju zaboljelo kada bi se sjetila svoga oca i posljednjeg puta kad su se vidjeli. To je bilo prije gotovo šezdeset godina što za Vilenjake i nije mnogo, ali njoj se to sada činilo kao vječnost. Osobito zbog gorčine koja je ostala poslije njihova zadnjeg susreta. Riječi koje su izrekli, sada nisu mogle biti povučene, a ni zaboravljene. Ona bi dala sve samo da može zauvijek zaboraviti taj dan, ostaviti prošlost za sobom. Ali su joj nemilice navirali, protiv njezine volje i činilo se kao da se sve odigralo jučer.

Dogodilo se to jednog proljeća kada je Sauronova vojska Orka pokušala zauzeti Dol Guldur i svaka pomoć pri obrani je bila potrebna.

Elrond je odlučio poslati i svoju trupu u pomoć, barem dio vojske koji je tada bio dostupan. Znao je da će im se i Thiniel željeti pridružiti zato joj je to strogo zabranio te ju natjerao da mu obeća da neće poći u smjeru Dol Guldura.

Thiniel se naravno ocu zaklela na poslušnost, ali je već sljedećeg jutra bila s vojskom na putu. Njezina su braća u tom trenutku bila na sjeveru, daleko od mjesta na koje je ona pošla, tako da je smatrala da bi netko iz obitelji ipak trebao biti prisutan te dati vojsci podršku. Smatrala je to svojom dužnošću.

Kada su dospjeli na konačno odredište, zapovjednik Galadhion je ubrzo nakon priključenja u bitku i ubijen tako da je ona preuzela njegovo mjesto. Ona je već i otprije bila poznata po svojoj trenutnoj snalažljivosti te prilagođavanju izvanrednim situacijama te brzinskom planiranju poteza koji trebaju uslijediti, te je tako bila savršeni strateg, što ovaj put jednostavno nije bilo dovoljno. Donijela je pogrešne odluke u tim trenucima, jer je bila suočena sa najvećom odgovornošću koju je dotad imala. Bila je zadužena za koordinaciju cijele vojske. U jednom trenutku, kada se već sve činilo dobivenim za Vilenjake, odlučila je napasti te zauzeti tvrđavu koja je bila uporište Orka. Krenula je onamo sa svojim ljudima, a kada su ušli unutar zidina stare tvrđave dogodilo se nešto na što nisu računali. Iz podrumskih prostorija, za koje ona nije znala, na njih su navalili preostali neprijatelji, brojčano nadmoćniji, jer je velik broj Vilenjaka poginuo već izvan tvrđave. Za Thiniel se tada sve činilo izgubljenim, a izgubila bi i ovo malo ljudi što joj je ostalo da im u pomoć nisu pristigli Vilenjaci iz Mrkodola, predvođeni vojskom koju je poslao kralj Thranduil.

Vidno uzdrmana ovim neuspjehom, Thiniel se vraćala kući u nadi da će otac imati razumijevanja, jer krajnji cilj je ipak na kraju krajeva postignut i Orci su na bili poraženi.

I prije nego što su ona i ostatak vojske stupili nogom u Rivendell, Elrond je znao što se dogodilo. Dočekao ih je kod gradskih vrata, kamenog lica.

Pozvao je svoju kćer da ga slijedi, dajući joj do znanja da je ozbiljam razgovor na pomolu. Thiniel je oblio hladan znoj dok ga je slijedila do njegovih odaja. Zatvorio je za njom vrata i duboko udahnuo, gledajući pored nje, izbjegavši tako kontakt oči u oči.

«Thiniel» počeo je «ne znam što bih ti rekao, osim da sam razočaran.»

«Oče, ja…», ona je pokušala objasniti, ali ju je grubo prekinuo.

«Ti ne govoriš dok ti ja to ne dopustim! I ne ideš u rat dok ti ja to ne dopustim! Pa dobro što ti je bilo?!» ,izderao se.

Ona je šutjela, uplašena, jer ovako uzrujanog ga još nije vidjela.

«I misliš da si učinila pravu stvar?! Uletjela u neprovjerenu tvrđavu riskirajući živote svojih ljudi! Tako nepromišljeno!»

«Ne ponosim se svojim djelima. Ali pokušala sam, željela sam učiniti najbolju moguću stvar u tom trenutku.», bila je iskrena.

«Zašto odmah nisi čekala da dođe pojačanje?», Elrond je tražio objašnjenje.

«Oni su mogli doći bilo kada. Ne bismo ih mogli čekati danima. Ionako su kasnili.», pokušala je svaliti dio odgovornosti na Thranduilove ljude.

«A ti si učinila baš ono što su neprijatelji i čekali. Predala si svoje vojnike u njihove pandže!», povisio je glas.

«I zbog toga se kajem!», rekla je lupivši se šakom po prsima što ju je zaboljelo jer je ipak pretjerala, izbivši si tako zrak iz pluća.

«Oprostio bih ti to, da su okolnosti drukčije…ali ti si mi obećala da nećeš ići s njima i pogazila svoju riječ. A do riječi drže čak i najveći zlotvori, dok ti, potomak plemenitog roda, nisi u stanju.»

«Željela sam pomoći.»

«Umjesto toga, osramotila si cijelu našu rasu, mene i moj dom. Kakva si ti kći?» Rekao je, okrenuvši se od nje.

Otac još nikada nije ovako razgovarao s njom što ju je vrlo zaboljelo.

«Kad imam ovakvog oca, nije ni čudo što sam promašaj. Voljela bih da mi nisi otac!» Viknula je.

«Pa i ja bih volio da mi nisi kći, ali ne mogu to promijeniti.» , odgovorio je Elrond istom mjerom.

«Barem da sam umrla ondje, tada te ne bih sramotila.»

«Istina!» Rekao je iznerviran, a kada je shvatio težinu svojih riječi, želio se ispraviti, ali to više nije bilo moguće.

Ona je samo stajala i gledala ga, nijema. Osjećala se kao da joj je netko mačem probo srce.

«Oprosti, znaš da ne mislim tako.» Pokušao se ispraviti.

«Tko zna što ti misliš!» ,procijedila je kroz zube i napustila prostoriju zalupivši za sobom teškim vratima čiji će zvuk još godinama poslije odzvanjati u njihovim ušima. Thiniel je mogla prihvatiti očevu ispriku, ali je bila previše tvrdoglava za tako nešto. Iste večeri krenula je prema Lorienu gdje su živjeli njezini djed i baka- Galadriel i Celeborn, vladari te iste šume.

Ondje je sada tugovala, duboko u duši uvijek znajući da njezin otac nije to mislio te da bi joj se ispričao, kad bi se ona vratila u Rivendell. Ali kako zbog tvrdoglavosti i ponosa nijedno od njih nije bilo spremno na ispriku, godine su prolazile, a da se otac i kćer nisu vidjeli.

Thiniel je dane često provodila razmišljajući o njemu, baš kao sada, sjedeći visoko pod nebom, okružena samo svojim mislima i lišćem koje je šuštalo, uznemireno laganim vjetrom.

Ali sada je do nje dopirao nečiji poziv, pe se Thiniel ipak odlučila odazvati i pogledati tko je to treba, baš sada, kada se ponovno prepustila svojim unutarnjim nemirima.


End file.
